Perdidos, buscados y encontrados
by LovelyJess
Summary: ¿Y si el avión en donde estas cae a una isla en el medio de la nada, y tenes que convivir con 22 sobrevivientes y también desconocidos? Total Drama jamás paso
1. Prólogo

HOLA! Se que he estado muy ausente últimamente, nada mas he dejado algunos rev's en algunos fics… y eso... Pero me ausente en actualizar, es que se me rompió mi compu donde tenia todos los fics, y bueno estoy en la notebook de mi viejo y bueno, de acá actualizo un poco…

Este fic es nuevo, al ver Lost me inspire de una manera! Y estuve con esta idea casi un año! Antes de estar en Fanfiction, y bueno siempre quise actualizar esto, espero que les guste, el primer cap será mañana o pasado, solo espero lindos reviews de ustedes para ver si les gusta o no la idea.

Perdidos, buscados y encontrados

Prólogo

Soy Gwen Morgan, mi vida es sencilla de describir, soy una persona normal de 19 años que tiene una familia normal, una madre, un padre y un hermano menor. Al fin termine mis estudios en la universidad y me recibí de Escritora y Artista, por así decirlo… Me encanta dibujar, pintar y escribir, es lo que me encanta hacer y voy a ir a Nueva York a seguir mi sueño, voy a ser una pintora profesional, si! Me lo propuse desde que soy una bebita y mis padres estuvieron de acuerdo desde aquel momento, mas mi viejo que mi mamá, nose a el le gusta que tenga un futuro donde siga mis sueños y para el es muy inspirador y me pone muy contenta que este orgulloso de mi, nunca lo había logrado, pero tarde o temprano lo logré…

Hoy en exactamente 40 minutos mi vida va a cambiar, estoy en un taxi con mi hermano y mis viejos, llendo para el aeropuerto, mi mamá no para de moquear, y la estoy tratando de consolar, pero no se me ocurre nada, nunca fui buena en eso…

-Gweni no te vallas hija –

-Mamá no seas tan dramática, no me voy a morir –

-Hay callate, mira si _el__avión__se__cae,_ yo que hago? – decía desconsolada

-Mamá vos callate! Eso no va a pasar, te lo aseguro, voy a estar bien!

-Enserio?

-Por supuesto!

Ahí me abrazo por milésima vez y al fin y al cabo se tranquilizó

Esta loca! Como se va a caer el avión, eso no puede pasar, no? No! es imposible…

.-.

Después de unos minutos ya me tenía que ir, pero mi mama seguía sin soltarme

-Mama! Tengo que irme, soltame

-No! no te vallas

-Marie, soltala, ya esta! – la consolaba mi papa

-No es para tanto ma, voy a estar bien! – y le di un beso en la frente – Chau enano! Portate bien y ni se te ocurra traerme chicas a la casa –

-Gwen! Que asco! – dijo el y yo me reí.

-Chau pa –

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti hija, seguí adelante y no te detengas por nada si? – me dijo y yo lo abrasé, sin dudas el me va a hacer mucha falta..

-Chau mami, cualquier cosa llámame o mándame un mensaje – le dije al terminar de abrazarla, ya se había tranquilizado bastante

-Te amo –

-Yo también, a los tres – dije y me fui rumbo al avión.

Al fin me iba, y dejaba mi vida para empezar una nueva…

Subí el avión y abrí la ventanilla y veía a mi familia marcharse, y sonreí…

Tenia sueño eso si, no había dormido nada por estar emocionada por todo…

Si, dormí media hora como mucho ya que el avión entro en turbulencia y me asuste… Pero me tranquilicé, ya había viajado en avión una vez, cuando fuimos a Roma con mis compañeros de la universidad.

Lo malo es que la turbulencia no se iba cada vez era mas fuerte y ahí empecé a entrar en pánico…

_-Señores __pasajeros, __mantengan __la __calma, __la __turbulencia __se __irá __en __unos __instantes, __abróchense __los __cinturones __y __respiren ondo __en __caso __de __mareos __o __ataques __de __pánico,__muchas __gracias.__ –_ dijo la azafata

Pero yo seguía intranquila, estaba asustada y si nos caíamos? Y si mi mamá tenía razón?

_Pues si, la tenia.._

**Ya se, aburrido! Pero lo que sigue es mas emocionante! :D (cri cri cri cri…) Bueno**

**Espero que les haya gustado y espero lindos reviews**

**Saluda**

**LovelyJess**


	2. Vivos

Acá va el capitulo 1, espero que les guste :)

**Solo Gwen's POV (:**

Capitulo1: Vivos

Día 1 

"_A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante" _

.-.

Desperté de repente, mi mamá había tenido razón después de todo, el avión se había caído.

No podía moverme, estaba toda inmóvil, estaba aterrada, no paraba de llorar, por suerte estaba viva o estaba soñando? Me toque, estaba completamente lastimada, me dolía todo el cuerpo y ahí supe que esto no era un sueño.

Logre sacarme el cinturón y me caí arriba de un chico, eso si grite como una loca al verlo todo de pies a cabeza sangrando, pero… sentía que respiraba, era bastante lindo después de todo…

Quise pararme, pero lamentablemente no pude…

Sentí un movimiento de parte de el chico que estaba abajo mío y lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos, yo como una boluda no me moví (y tampoco podía) porque me perdí en ellos, eran hermosos…

-Hola – dijo el con su vos casi inentendible

Yo no pude decir nada, estaba realmente avergonzada de aquella situación.

-Per-perdón – fue lo único que pude decir.

-Está bien, pero porque… - empezó a decir pero en ese momento largo un grito

-Que pasa! – conteste yo de repente

-Estas sobre mi pierna – dijo entrecortado

-Por eso digo perdón, estoy arriba tuyo pero es que, no me puedo mover – Dije mirando para abajo.

-Porque? Que te duele? – me pregunto

-Todo – conteste – Lo único que puedo mover son las manos – Dije mirándolas

-Te ayudo, yo si me puedo mover – Dijo y me ayudo.

Me agarro de la cintura y me ayudo a levantarme, al pasar todo esto, tenía mis mejillas que ardían. Me levanto y puso mi brazo en su hombro, los dos podíamos caminar un poco, pero mi peso lo hizo balancear y caernos otra vez, yo arriba de el, grito aún mas fuerte de lo que había gritado antes.

-Perdón, perdón – dije yo y el se rió.

-Esta bien… vamos, salgamos de acá -

Logramos salir sanos y salvos, pero seguíamos con todo el cuerpo adolorido.

Nos dimos cuenta, al ver alrededor, que el avión había caído en una isla.

-Como te llamas? – me pregunto al dejarme en el suelo al lado de una roca

-Gwen y vos? –

-Trent –

Y ahí quedo la conversación, nos quedamos callados…

Era lo único que podíamos hacer en ese momento, no había nada emocionante ni feliz de sacar de la situación que estábamos viviendo.

Me quede mirando al avión, atentamente, no podía creer que haya pasado algo tan horrible y peligroso y salir viva de eso.

No pude detener una lágrima que había caído por mi mejilla, Trent estaba callado mirando un punto fijo en el suelo y de pronto…

-Ayuda! – escuchamos gritar

Fuimos como pudimos pero yo me caí en el intento.

-Gwen! – dijo él y fue a mi rescate – Estas bien?

-Estoy bien – conteste y trate de pararme pero sinceramente no podía mover el pie – Me duele Trent, me duele mucho!

-Tranquila, voy a ver yo – Dijo y me dejo sentada en el pasto yo lo mire y se fue dejándome una sonrisa, yo me quede un poco más tranquila.

_Pasaron 5 minutos._

_Pasaron 10 minutos._

Y Trent llego con más chicos que estaban aterrorizados. Estaban casi todos llorando (las mujeres más que nada) y los otros estaban agarrados de la cabeza o desesperados. No había nadie tan mal herido como yo…

Todos podían caminar, menos yo…

Empecé a contar cuantos éramos… por ahora éramos 22. Un número grande y todos estaban muy alterados, no podían dejar de hablar o de llorar, estábamos muy desorientados, no sabíamos en donde estábamos, mucho menos que hacer en esa situación tan ilógica, irreal, que nos estaba sucediendo… Yo solo rogaba de que fuese un sueño y que no sea la realidad, porque no me gusta lo que estamos viviendo.

Fui conociendo de a poco a todos y pude sacar muchas conclusiones.

Trent, era aquel chico que conocí primero, y sé que es buena persona, por la manera en que me ayudó a levantarme y darme fuerzas. Sé que él es con el que me llevaré mejor… El iba para el mismo lugar que yo a trabajar de arquitecto, tiene novia, una hermana menor y sus padres.

Cody, un chico bastante nerd, se le veía en la ropa desaliñada que usaba, pero me cayó bien, siempre estuvo a mi disposición y me preguntaba si me encontraba bien, es un chico muy dulce.

Me di cuenta que Geoff mi compañero de secundaria estaba en ese avión, y estaba vivo gracias a dios. Habla mucho pero necesitaba a alguien que me suba el ánimo. Y él siempre estaba ahí para mi desde que somos chicos.

Conocí a cuatro chicas que me cayeron muy bien también, Bridgette una rubia que se veía simpática.

Leshawna con una gran actitud, pero estaba muy triste y como no estarlo? Pero no estaba de mal humor como otros, tenía una sonrisa siempre.

Courtney una chica bastante tímida, o eso mostraba, por todo lo que estaba pasando, estaba lastimada en la pierna como yo, pero a mí se me notaba ella era como si no le doliera nada, era bastante orgullosa, pero buena persona, se le veía en la cara. Iba al mismo lugar que yo y Trent, a visitar a sus padres que se habían ido de viaje.

Beth, era una chica bastante amigable, porque a pesar de que estábamos todos devastados, ella nos levantaba el ánimo.

Después los demás que no me habían desagradado… pero se mostraban alejados, los más callados o los más gritones…

Uno se llamaba Duncan él era muy callado lo único que supe de él fue su nombre. Al igual que otros llamados Noah, Ezequiel, Harold y Tyler.

Los que más gritaban, que era la mayoría, se llamaban Owen, Izzy, Dj, Lindsay, Beth y unas chicas llamadas Sadie y Katie, que eran las que más lloraban por la tragedia.

Había una chica que me callo mal, Heather… era ambiciosa y quería hacer todo sola, quería encontrar a alguien para que nos rescatara y no escuchaba a nadie…

Y dos chicos más, que eran modelos e iban a Roma a cumplir su sueño, eran compañeros se llamaban Alejandro y Justin, que mas haya de ser modelos me cayeron bastante bien.

Éramos todos esos los que habíamos vivido, pero lo malo es que estábamos perdidos, desesperados y muy tristes y malheridos.

Lo único que espero es que no pase nada malo y nos encuentren…

_Eso espero_

**Gracias por los reviews, espero que les haya gustado el chapter..**

**Saludos! **

**LovelyJess**


End file.
